Kira and Musica
by KiraMidnight
Summary: This deals with a real life setting but anime everything else.


_**Song Of Love**_

By: Kira Star Midnight

Kira sat all alone and silent in the back of the dimly lit math classroom. She hated school so much…and it seemed to hate her too. She had no friends and was way to scared to step up and defend herself when others spoke badly about her. Kira slightly yawned and rubbed her eyes. She had already been through almost all the day and only had one hour left after this one. The teacher permitted the students to very quietly listen to their music devises and Kira had quietly and gently unwrapped her MP3 and hooked it up to the headphones that were built into her jacket, and put the ear plugs in her ears. She turned her MP3 down to volume 1 and with the amazing sound quality of the headphones she could still easily hear her music but no one else could. She had bought every album that her favorite band put out no matter the cost and was glad that she had bought and downloaded this album. She loved their songs…all of them! And quickly lost herself in the beat of the music. She soon fell asleep to the sweet soothing sound of Musica's singing.

"KIRA!" The teacher yelled loudly at her after taking out the earphones. Kira jumped and her heart raced. "Y….yes…Sir….!" Kira nearly silently responded. Everyone laughed at Kira thinking Kira's jump was funny. "The bell has rang already LEAVE!" Kira nodded and silently, gathered her things and went to her last class. She was so fucking happy that this was the last class of the year…about half way through the class everyone bean teasing Kira badly. "Aww look at her isn't she ugly! Aww she's going to cry!" Kira just ignored them…truth was she did want to cry…but she wouldn't let them see it. Soon the announcements came on the intercom and the voice on the other side said, "Today we will make the final random draw for the year. We've decided to award the drawn student with something very special. We wont say what or even give you a hint, just be ready to come down as soon as you're called!" Kira sighed and placed her earphones back into her ears once again losing herself in the beat of the music. The person drew and called a student's name and the kid ran down thinking it was important. The principal handed him a box and when he shook it to hear what was inside it he heard nothing…so he was pissed and decided that he'd throw it and knew who he'd throw it at to! He politely thanked the principal and left.

After he returned to class he harshly threw the box at Kira who had ended up catching it instead of letting it hit her. "Thank…you…" Kira politely said knowing it wasn't meant as a gift but to hurt her. The guy just laughed at her and everyone else then joined him. The bell rang and Kira walked down the hall to the exit by the office. The office person saw Kira with the box and asked her for it. She handed it to them and they told her to wait where she was and she did exactly what she was told. After 30 minutes they came back and handed her the box. Kira bowed in respect and left the school. She decided not to head home but to head to the park and watch the birds play in the sky.

Kira sat down in the park and decided to now look at what was in the box and untied the ribbon on it very gently. Kira hadn't noticed the 6 guys that were standing near the swings watching her and slightly smiling as she opened the box. Kira gently pulled something out of the box that was a neck key chain thing, on the end was a red and blue plastic card. This is something Kira knew she'd seen before…but she didn't know from where? Kira gently took the card into her hand and read what it said 'VIP Concert Pass' Kira's heart skipped a beat after she read that. The 6 guys smiled at each other waiting to hear her scream. Kira then turned it around and read the name's of the 6 band mates, 'Musica….Koji…Nobu…Kou…Daichi…Eiji…" Kira nearly screamed but she quickly covered her mouth so she didn't. Kira then took out the actual concert ticket and happily smiled. "I…I get to go see them play…in person…!" Kira bit her lip in excitement because she didn't wish to scream and accidentally scare the kids and birds. By now the 6 guys were near the tree closest to Kira. As Kira read the paper with the travel information on it she realized…the bus was going to be downtown in about 5 minutes…and Kira was nowhere near downtown…Kira grabbed her backpack and dashed right past the men as fast as she could run. Musica watched Kira in amazement at her speed and they all got in the limo and drove downtown.

Kira made it just in time…she was panting heavily and worn out from running so fast. The 6 guys just giggled again and smiled as Kira got on the bus. Musica told the limo driver that they would take the bus to their concert and to alert the manager for him. The driver nodded and drove off. The 6 guys boarded and immediately the driver knew who they were and nodded. They sat down in the back near Kira…well Musica sat next to Kira and smiled. "Hey!" Kira looked at the guy and smiled back shyly. "Hi…" Musica smiled. "You seem nervous…have you never been to Musica's concert before?" Kira was unfortunately ashamed to admit it but she shook her head. "I've never had the money to go…only to buy his discs…what about you?" Musica smiled. "I've been to them all…it's fun to hear the girls scream and chant. Kira blushed slightly thinking "Ya and I bet I'll end up being one of those girls too…" Kira yawned a little and took a drink of water. She was very thirsty after that run and didn't notice untill now that she didn't have water…she looked at the guy who just smiled. "Don't worry I didn't mind at all. We're almost to the place…you ready to meet Musica?" Kira blushed dark, dark red. "Um…um….y….yes….." Musica laughed. Kira listened as fan girls all gossiped about the band mates of Musica…and so did Musica and the rest. One girl walked up to Kira. "Who are you…new on the fan girl bus! If so you can wait in the very back!" Kira looked away use to this and begun to nod but Musica stood up. "Unlike you women she don't have to wait! She has a backstage VIP pass!" All of the girls looked around her neck and gasped. "How! When we tried to get them they were all sold out! Musica only sells 3!" Kira smiled slightly now feeling a moment where she could kind of brag. "I…I got it from school….." All the girls were mad as hell!

The bus ride finally ended and Kira got off with Musica and his band. Kira was blushing because of the conversation that her and the 'mystery man' were having. All the band mates, including Musica, wore disguises so they could see how fan girls naturally acted without the influence of them. Kira and Musica had chatted about how Musica wanted to find a wife and settle down. Kira was very shy and this just made it worse. Musica also told her that Musica's plan was to choose 1 very, very lucky fan girl to be his girlfriend and if it don't work to just move onto the next untill he finds the one he wants. Musica had now been laughing at how dark Kira was. Kira and 2 other fan girls went into the back room where they'd wait to meet Musica. Kira was nervous…and wished she wasn't. Musica and the others decided to wait a bit to see how restless the girls became not seeing them on time. The other 2 women became mad and impatient but Kira stayed calm and quiet. Musica liked Kira now…and decided after the concert to claim her as his woman! "Hey…what's your name?" Musica asked smiling. Kira blushed a little, "K…Kira….Kira Star Midnight…." Musica nodded and smiled. Then all 6 of the guys left that room.

The concert began and Kira watched from behind the curtain as Musica and his band played her favorite songs. Musica smiled. "As I announced at our last concert, I will be claiming a companion tonight…and I only hope my heart is guiding me in the right direction. I have already spoke to this woman…and already I think she'll be the best choice for this heart of mine…" All the fans screamed waiting to be told. Musica looked at all his brothers and they just nodded. Musica nodded smiling. "I recently got the name of the girl I wish to have as mine…" He looked at Kira. Kira gasped as their eyes met and blushed darkly. Musica held his hand out for Kira and she slowly took his hand as he lead her out onto the stage. Kira didn't have a clue as to what to expect…"The girl I wish to be with…is Kira….Star….Midnight!" Kira's eyes filled with amazement and her heart skipped a beat. Musica pulled Kira gently into a kiss and Kira ended up crying…but she was happy! Musica's brothers smiled and were very glad she didn't jump and scream! As they kissed the fans were mad but also glad to see Musica's sexy smile after he pulled away.


End file.
